fosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Taira Hamano
Character's First Name Hamano Character's Clan Name Taira IMVU Username Kare Age 21 years old Birthday November 4th Gender Male Height 5' 11" Weight 150 lbs Blood Type O Alignment Neutral Occupation Samurai Scars & Tattoos None Marital Status Single Behavior & Personality Hamano is an ambivert. He likes to be by himself once in a while, so that he can be able reflect on his life and plan for the future or simply train. When he is alone, he is usually working on refining himself to become a better version of himself. Although he like to be by himself sometimes, he also likes to be around fellow samurai and villagers. Hamano can be a friendly and humorous person to those around him, but when the time calls for it, he can be serious and stern. He doesn't consider himself to be a good or bad person, but rather an in between person. He generally does things to benefit himself rather than his country or a friend, but he tries not to harm the country or his friends while trying to benefit himself. Clan Taira Clan Nature Type Wind Weapon(s) of Choice A gunbai and a scythe. Strengths * Tessenjutsu - Exceptional * Kusarigamajutsu - Superior * Chakra Flow - Above Average Weaknesses * Kyujutsu - Below Average * Medical Ninjutsu - Inferior * Genjutsu - Terrible Chakra Color Blue Inventory Maximum Capacity = 75P One-Handed Weapons Nunchaku (10P): Tanto (10P): Two-Handed Weapons Bo (10P): Bow (15P): Chakra Blades (10P): Giant Folding Fan (15P): Katana (15P): 1 Kusarigama (15P): Sword (10P): One/Two-Handed Weapons Gunbai (15P): 1 Scythe (10P): 1 Ranged Weapons Arrows (2.5P): Fuma Shuriken (10P): Kunai (2.5P): Makibishi Spikes (2.5P): Senbon (2.55P): Shuriken (2.5P): 2 Others Explosive Tag (5P): 2 Flash Bomb (5P): Scroll (15P): 1 Smoke Bomb (5P): Jutsu Wind Scythe Art of the Gust Blade Unique Jutsu Fujin's Blessing (B-Rank) * This technique allows a clan member to increase their movement speed by decreasing air resistance around them and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind themselves to propel them forward. When mastered, this technique can enable a clan member to travel at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly. Allies: None Enemy(ies) None History Before Hamano came into this world, the Taira clan was attempting to spread its control over more land within the Land of Iron. During one of their campaigns to expand their control, they walked into the province in which Hamano's parents lived. The people of the province were very peaceful and didn't want to fight the Taira clan, so they surrendered the moment they could. But the Taira accepted their surrender on one condition, the first-born son of each family must be handed over to be trained as a Taira. The villagers of the province were a bit worried about it, but in the end they gave in and handed over their children. The Taira clan did allow the families to visit their children every other week, so there weren't any issues between the families and the clan. Once Hamano was born, he was given to the clan and they nurtured him well up to the age of 5. At the age of 5, they began their training to become skillful samurai. Although most of the noble clans consisted of a fighting force made up of samurai skilled in kenjutsu, the Taira clan was known for its prowess in kusarigamajutsu and tessenjutsu. They utilized giant folding fans, gunbai, kusarigama, and scythes in battle as their weapons of choice, but they were capable of using katanas and swords as well, but not at an equal level compared to most of the other clans. Hamano was able to easily understand how to use each weapon and over the passing years, developed a style that utilized a gunbai in one hand and a scythe in the other. Once he proved that he could hold his own on the battlefield, they began to teach him about chakra and how to channel their nature type chakra into their weapons to improve the cutting power of their strikes as well as having the ability to create powerful gusts of wind with their fans. Learning chakra flow was normally difficult for villagers of non-noble blood, but Hamano was able to grasp the concept and was capable of utilizing it to his advantage, but he would rather not because of the strain it puts his body in. Hamano was never sent out to fight any major battles, but he was able to fight amongst his peers and learn many new things about kusarigamajutsu and tessenjutsu which would help him refine his own style of fighting. In present day, Hamano roams the country taking part in group missions and sparring with his fellow clanmates. Although he rather not, he also takes up patrolling tasks and watches over varying sections of Taira territory. Roleplaying Log Approved By Category:Character